Auto manufacturers are investigating anti-chucking devices for preventing the side-to-side motion of the tailgate and minimizing damage to tailgate hinges and D-pillar structures. Chucking can produce a “hammer effect” that damages the vehicle when the tailgate has a generally large mass and when the vehicle is driven under harsh conditions.
Existing anti-chucking devices prevent side-to-side motion of the tailgate when the tailgate is in only one position, such as a fully closed position. In this respect, current anti-chucking devices do not prevent side-to-side motion of the tailgate in both open and closed positions. It is understood that a vehicle can be driven with the tailgate moved to the open position or the closed position. For instance, the tailgate can remain open when transporting cargo that extends longer than the cargo box, such as lumber.
It is therefore desirable to provide an anti-chucking device that prevents damage to the vehicle when the tailgate is in both open and closed positions.